The Sailor Moon Mini Skirt Question
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: Helios' is hosting the Shitenou. Having always wondered, why Sailor Guardians are running about dressed the way they do? Especially for combat? He decides to ask them why. And that my friends, here is the answer.


**Long time no see. Well a friend and I were discussing Sailor Moon at work, and he made mention of a reading a story where the scouts called their attacks because it was more a showy duel. Very similar to the rules for fencing, vs someone trying to kill someone else with a claymore, that's a big sword.**

 **It's the difference between 'sport' and actual combat.**

 **Regardless, this idea of the real purpose behind quite a few of the scout, or sailor moon logic got me thinking. This is the result. I'm rather proud of how it turned out. If you would like to use any of these ideas just ask me for permission or credit me. Please let me know if you do. I'd love to know what you come up with.**

 **Onward!**

Helios has been out of the loop, so when he runs into the senshi he has questions. Like why _are_ the sheshi battling in mini skirts? Who better to ask then the Shitenou and Mamoru?

Helios's question is this, Why exactly do the sailor scouts run about in mini skirts?

'In the name of the moon. I'll punish you!" Came Usagi's familiar battle cry. The image froze, and was further distorted when a water drop fell, creating ripples that showed the watchers face. The every ripple alternated between the moon senshi, Usagi, and the rest of the group posing, and reflecting a face of a young man, silver hair, horn, just your average run of the mill sol guardian of the Elysian realm of earth and resting place of hero's.

He looked back at the water, brows furrowed and gaze intent thinking. Then he sat back on his rump. He put a hand under his chin, thinking deeply. It made no sense to him. It didn't before and it didn't now. It was one of the great mysteries he pondered to keep himself sane over the long, loooong time it had taken for man, and he was honest with himself planet peoples as well, to get to the current point where his Master Mamoru, and his Shitenou were reincarnated. This time _properly_.

He looked involuntarily over to the golden castle where the Shitenou were recovering.

The idea had taken root long past, back during Golden Age of Earth. But he had been too new, to unsure of himself and his position to actually ask anyone who might have known. He had been learning his craft, caring for Elysian.

Stunned to have anyone but the very rare visitor in the actual forest.

Helios stared a moment longer, the idea nudged into the open. "Why not ask now?" He stood, dusted imaginary dust from his white pants. Then before he lost his nerve he walked to the small palace really.

The dome on top looked like stone on the outside but once in, the only indication that you were inside were fingertip length lines that ran up the walls where mortar was used. It blended outside and inside perfectly, plants grew through the walls.

The only way you could tell you were inside then out, was the wind moved less, and the temperature was changed for comfort.

Helios picked his way towards a natural pool. It was large, then cascaded down to other smaller pools that gradually got hotter.

As he neared he heard the talk of male voices. Moving a branch he took in the pool and the four men near it.

As one heads turned to look at him. Someone who hadn't known them, would have thought the faces expressionless masks. Helios had had little to do but watch each for long periods of time, when they were stones, in their past lives( during the golden era), their current lives when they had been born humans and then were brainwashed by Beryl, and then infused with Beryl's 'Negaverse'. They still bore traces of it. Even with 'stones' physically in the master's hands.

So while Helios could read expressions, he couldn't tell what caused them. Usually. It was the way a domestic cat was introduced to a never seen before rodent. Sensitive to every nuance, like a predictor to prey, but completely unable to figure out what it was going to do next. If it moved towards the cat, Helios thought of a cat leaping into the air surprised and bolting as of Mettalia was on his heels.

He started after he realized he had been like that longer then he had meant to. Then keeping his movement slow, and as non-threatening as he could. Reminding himself and deliberately keeping his hands in full view of the four, to show he was unarmed, and trained as they were, would classify him as a non-combatant. He came at a diagonal and sat at the edge of the pool. Taking off his shoes and danging his feet in the water.

The four had subconsciously chosen an appearance to their latest reincarnation. The short blond, short tempered Jadite. Nephrite who was in the pool, was a brown hairy behemoth-like man, who did not for one moment let his guard down. Just because he was more at ease then the other three, Helios never, _ever_ made the mistake of thinking him lazy. It was to converse energy. Perversely, Zocite seemed to violently twitch, it was rapidly becoming a tick. He was never comfortable and always restless, shifting his weight, drumming or moving fingers.

So Nephrite was calm-ish, Zocite twitchy, and Jadite cranky.

Then whenever he had dealt with their leader he watched openly. Knowing that even concealed glances would be noted, and regarded with suspicion.

Kunzite, their leader. Still with resplendent silver hair and looking like some sort ancient god that females swooned at the thought of, had propped himself against something.

Kunzite's silver eyes regarded Helios. Giving away wary exhaustion, and nothing more.

Helios didn't swallow, he was too trained for that, instead he voiced to the entire group, "I have a question."

The air tensed, and Helios knew that the distress caused each to have power loosed without conscious control. Jadite- air heated, Zocite breeze stopped, Nephrite's could almost feel an electrical storm. His hair rose, sending prickles across skin.

'It's like a dry storm.' Helios thought.

But the undercurrent of absent pressure from Kunzite, so much, hard fought involatile control from him still. Was he trying to, essentially, strangling himself?

Good thing his question was innocuous, "Why do the senshi wear mini skirts?"

"Product placement." Helios looked over curious. Zocite blanched not realizing that he had actually spoken until everyone was looking at him.

"Why?" Helios kept his tone light, "It isn't like they have stores, or a brand or anything."

Zocite under the spotlight, cleared his throat, "Planetary uniform, especially militarily was based on the planets senshi uniform. It was very popular, and," His voice grew quieter, "Used, by trade-people to move their wares."

Jadite added after a pause, "Whole parades of girls would dress up to honor the royal family's scout."

Zocite looked over gratefully at Jadite who gave a small but friendly smile back. They both pointedly looked at Nephrite. But Jadite asked mildly, "What do you think?"

Helios noted that they still didn't use each other names. The past ones, Jadite, Zoic- oh who was he kidding, the 'ites' names they were trained and raised together. In _this_ life of theirs they had known _of_ each other, acquaintances really until a mouth or so before Beryl had tracked each down. Helios doubted that trying to harvest human energy, or creating yoma counted much towards 'friend' or 'male bonding' time.

Nephrite stretched, biceps bunched and released. As he shifted his muscle mass. He pondered for a long minute then with a smug looked stated, "Hot."

Jadite and Zocite looked at him blankly.

Nephite stared back, "Girls in sehshi garb are hot. Shows off best parts of her curves." He whistled, "It's a crime to hide those legs."

"They could beat you up." Jadite said softly.

"And look smoking hot doing it." Nephrite smirked, "Not that they could unless it was five on one."

"So they dress that way to give themselves an advantage over male adversaries?" Helios questioned, "I didn't notice the yoma or monsters being primarily male. Aliens, plant based ones do seem to favor male gender. Though they seem to go after Sailor Moon far more." He thought about it then suggested, "Perhaps she is an attractant?"

Nephrite shrugged. He wasn't going to think of mumbo-jumbo, "What do you think Jaden?"

Jadite blinked, then tilted his head, in thought before giving a bark of a laugh, everyone relaxed further, "I thought it was so they could store solar energy." Jaden admitted sheepishly, "Then they could used the stored energy for senshi attacks. That's why I thought attacks got stronger, because over time they were exposed to more sun."

"So Senshi are plants?" Zocite asked. Then looked at Kunzite then Helios for a confirmation. Helios shrugged. "I've only been here so I couldn't tell you life cycles of senshi."

Their was a companionable silence fore a minute, before Helios decided to draw Kunzite into the rappor that was steadily building. "So." Helios frowned, looking across the pool to a tree on the other side, "We have solar powered plants, producing smoking hot uniforms?" Helios gave them beaming smile. They jostled each other friendly.

Helios looked at Kunzite sitting in a little patch of shadow, the only one really, "What's your theory?"

Kunzite meet their eyes, hesitant but they were wanting him to share, to join in.

"It's silly." Kunzite admitted like it was dragged out of him. Everyone waited with baited breath. This would be the best yet.

"When a t-rex is small it supposedly had feathers to help keep it warm." Kunzite paused, looking at the group, still unsure. "When it was an adult it had the reverse problem of trying to expel heat, because it was so massive the problem became overheating, not staying warm."

Nephrite blinked.

"They produced a great deal of heat to survive in zero air conditions in space, they seem to be able to create small little atmospheres so they can breath, and withstand outer space's pressure. The radiation, any number of things." Kunzite went doggedly on.

Helios felt his head start to hurt.

Zocite stared, then asked slowly, "Are you telling me. That, the senshi are dinosaurs?"

 **Completely unexpected right? But it makes so much sense! T-rex's did have a problem keeping warm when they were young, think size of a cat, first growth got about human-ish size. Then after a second growth spurt, happen age 13 or so, they got massive. In about 2 or 3 years they put on entire adult bulk, 12 feet at the hips!**

 **It was random I know. But let me know what you think. I'll try to post more. As always your input is very valuable to me. So please let me know what I can do to improve. So far this is a oneshot, but if you review my plot bunnies will get fed, and I'll post more.**

 **Have a great week!**


End file.
